mechquestfandomcom-20200213-history
MechQuest Storyline
''' MechQuest Begins Soluna City Release As the shuttle crashes in Soluna City , the player goes to the University and passes the Exam , and enter the University , and could join many classes . SPD Station Opens The SPD Station is open , and the player must combat the crimes and thievings in the Soluna City , and stop Cain Lupus' plan to transform everyone in werewolves . Ghost Hunting Job arrives The hero must catch all the ghosts , and defeat their leader , Gummer . The Shadowscythe Atack Begins The Shadowscythe finished their Planetary Invasion and atacked the Soluna City , but they were stopped by the player , Syz Zero and other students . Hospital release The Hospital opens , and the player discovers that the Shadowscythe created some viruses against humanity , and saves Dr. James Dorian . The Houses Opens their gates Later , the Houses were open , and the player could join one of them : '''WOLFBLADE , hosted by Xiria . RUNEHAWK , hosted by Jaania . MYSTRAVEN , hosted by Casca . But the Houses taked artifacts from them , and a tension appear between them . Dean Warlic started the G.E.A.R.S. games earlier , and the Best house may win ! WOLFBLADE taked the first place and the House Trophy , RUNEHAWK taked the second place and MYSTRAVEN the third . ''' BlindQuest Begins '''BlindQuest , the TV show sponsored by EvilCorp , has invited the player . Eddie , the used car salesman was hosting it . The player must answer correctly the mysterious date's questions , and perfect-match him , but break their hearths when they find the player is not their race , and battle them . If getting through all the 9 shows , the player must battle Romencheo , and unlock a special reward shop . ''' The Soluna Galactic Museum Opens! '''Val , the curator of the Museum asks the player to retrieve the temple diamond and the first fossil to complete the dinosaur skeleton . As the player aquire all the fossils from Desert and Temple , Val discovers that the skeleton is not a Triceratops , and is a Zardasaur . The Underwater Ruins were now open . The player must escape the massive wave of enourmous jellyfish and must defeat the legendary Kathool Atchoo , and complete the Sharkasaur Skeleton . Why are the shadowscythe interested in this ruins anyway ? ' '''Shadowscythe Invasion-part 2' ' The Shadowscythe forces have taked the Ancient Ruins tehnology and the House Tehnology , and are using the Shadowscythe Virus to take control over the pilots . The Houses were working togheder to stop the allien invasion . ' Item ship arrives Item ship gets through Shadowscythe blockade and delivers new items to rare item shop. Also introduces first dual purpose weapons. 82.36.218.248 21:31, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Ballyhoo Promo A new movie appears at the Cinemech . The idea was, the higher your character level the larger the reward would be after viewing the video. Obviously, the video promoted other Artix Entertainment Games, of which included dragonfable and the dragon amulet, etc. Starship Released ''' Where are they released ? Can you answer these questions? How do you get a car?